


gù xiàng

by 100demons



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Backstory, Chibi Roy, Gap Filler, Gen, Spackling here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/pseuds/100demons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he was Roy Mustang, he was Xiao Jinhai, son of Xiao Mei Ki and Roger Mustang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gù xiàng

“Is this what you have to say for yourself? A _half-breed_?”

A small hand clung tightly to her heavy Western skirts but Mei Ki dared not look down and comfort her trembling son. Instead she held her head proudly and recited the names of the ancestors of the _Xiao_ clan in her head, blood that was bluer and nobler than any common Amestrian. _Xiao Jianguo: the father and foundation; Xiao Li Wei: Second Blessed Imperial Emperor of Xing; Xiao Huang Fu…_

“Father, please, he’s my son. Your _grandson_.” Roger’s shaking hands reached out like a poor man begging for rice, the flickering lamp throwing shadows over his pale face. The way he was acting was disgusting. He should be _boasting_ of his son and praising her for bringing him safely into this world, not acting like she and Jinhai were shameful sins one should forgive!

“That’s the problem. When I sent you abroad to learn more about Eastern medicine, I didn’t expect you to bring home a foreign wife and a half-breed for a child. He doesn’t even look Amestrian! How do you expect—“

“Father,” Mei Ki said, curtsying before Roy Mustang, her silk skirts fluttering as she moved. “I am honored to finally meet you after all these years. Roger has spoken much of you and your prosperity.”

Roy arched a thick grey brow and clasped his hands together, crossing one leg over the other. “Oh?” The armchair creaked in protest as he shifted in his seat, cold blue eyes unreadable.

“It is a joy,” she persevered steadily, “to have—“

“I’m sure it is,” he said quietly. “Enough of this nonsense.” Roy rose smoothly from his seat, long legs unfolding gracefully. “I’ve heard nothing of use today. Leave, all of you, before I lose my tem—“

“You can’t possibly—“

“I haven’t written you out. Yet.”

Roger visibly paled and he wiped his hands on his thick woolen slacks. “Of course,” he said slowly and then turned towards his wife. “Let’s go.” Hurriedly, he bent down and roughly picked up Jinhai, knuckles whitening as he tightened his grip on the boy. Mei Ki didn’t protest; she knew defeat when she saw it. She gave Roy Mustang one last look before she followed her husband out the door, heels clicking on the hard wooden floor.

 

\--

 

“You—you stood there like some dumb _animal_ just waiting to be slaughtered. You idiot! Are we nothing to you? Are we not your family? Have you no _pride_ —“

Mei Ki pressed a trembling hand to her cheek, wondering at the sudden heat and pain branded onto her skin.

“You don’t understand anything! I don’t have a choice in all of this!” Her husband shook and trembled, like a leaf tormented by a terrible wind. His hand was still raised. “He—he said he would—I have _nothing_ , Mei Ki. Everything is in his name—the deed to the store, the bank accounts, and the _money_. I’m lucky I still have the clothes on my back and my name on the will!” His dark blue eyes were wild and half-crazed, chest heaving as he struggled to breathe. She could smell the drink on his breath.

“What about Jinhai? What about me? Do we mean nothing to you? I left everything to marry you, Roger. I left my family, my country, my _home_ and now you treat me like—like trash? Something you can just throw away when you don’t need it?” Mei Ki’s eyes burned, the pulsing pain matching the heat branded onto her cheek. Roger’s face slowly blurred and shifted until she couldn’t see anything but a streak of pale skin and cloudy blue eyes. _You can’t cry_ , she told herself fiercely. _You are of Xiao, unmovable as the mountains. You are stronger than this. You have no weaknesses._

“I _love_ you. But, it’s just that Father and—“

“But, but, but! That is all I hear from you! But!”

“You’re being impossible. There’s nothing we can do but get on our knees and hope that Father—“

“I am Mei Ki of the Xiao family, one of the four founding clans of Xing. I bow to _no one_ but the Imperial Emperor and my Prince,” she spat out, rage filling the empty ache in her chest. She tossed her head back proudly, forcing the tears away and willing the burn on her face to fade.

“Wake up. We’re not in Xing anymore,” Roger said bitterly, his mouth twisted into a mocking imitation of a smile. “Here, Roy Mustang reigns supreme.”

 

\--

 

“Roy. Repeat after me. My name is Roy Mustang.”

Jinhai responded dutifully, the hard Amestrian words heavy and sharp in his mouth. “My name is Roy Mustang.” He felt a gentle hand briefly brush the top of his head before it drew back.

“Good. Don’t forget it, _Roy._ You have a new name now.” Jinahi frowned and looked up at his father, dark eyes wide. “But Bàba, I like my old name. Why can’t I be Xiao Jinhai anymore?”

Roger’s mouth thinned. “It’s _Father_. Not Bàba. Fah-thur. Repeat after me. Fah-thur.”

“ _Fah-thur_ , I don’t—“

“Roy,” his father said sternly, eyes hard and cold. “We’re in Amestris now, not Xing. For a new country, you need a new name.”

“Yes, Father.” Jinhai looked down at the floor and blinked rapidly, refusing to let the tears fall. Māma— _Mother_ had said crying was for little babies and he was all grown now, a big boy and big boys didn’t cry. They _couldn’t_.

“Good boy.” His father brushed his hair again lightly and Roy straightened immediately, tears forgotten.

“Father,” he said carefully, taking care not to trip over the strange new word. “Can we look at the book again? The one with the pictures?”

Roger leaned back in his chair and sighed, rubbing his face with a weary hand. “Not today, Roy. I’m a little too tired. Next time, I promise.”

“Oh.” Roy was a little dismayed; his father had never refused to play with him before and had never _ever_ refused to show him the big green book of pictures. It felt…strange. Like a puzzle piece that looked right but wouldn’t fit, no matter how you turned or twisted it.

“Can I go—may I be excused?”

Roger waved a hand carelessly at the door, the other still covering his face. “Go. And remember to stay out of the way.”

“Yes, Father.” He watched his son leave with sad eyes, following the dark small head until it disappeared around a corner. _Goodbye, Jinhai._

**Author's Note:**

> Fanon seems to hold that Roy is at least _part_ Xingese (he certainly doesn't look like the typical Amestrian) and the idea wouldn't leave my head.
> 
> Gù Xiàng: pinyin, meaning home. I used an online dictionary so apologies for any mistranslations.


End file.
